fanfics_by_gc65fandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew and The Ghost of Knapford
Andrew and The Ghost of Knapford is a story written by Gingercat65. The main character is Gingercat65's friend Andrew Leago's OC Andrew. It's a sequel to The Ghost Of Sodor. The main Ghost engine is Robert. The other characters are GC65's Tales of Sodor book series. Story Pt 1: Andrew and The Ghost of Knapford By L.S.Smith One foggy night on the Island of Sodor, Thomas, Edward and Andrew, ;now known as Sir Andrew, for saving Sodor from Diesel 10; were chatting. Andrew: So Thomas, how’s Rosie doing ? Thomas: She’s doing fine Andrew, how’s Emily ? Andrew: Oh she’s fine too. Thomas smiled Edward: shh ! Thomas and Andrew were confused, until they heard a faint ghostly whistle Andrew: :with utter confusion: Huh ? Then they heard Luca, Percy and Henry screaming and whistling. Luca: Help ! Then Thomas and Edward gasped. Thomas: :with great shock: No ! Edward: :who looked like as if he was gonna pass out: It can’t be ! Thomas & Edward: ROBERT ! Robert was originally part of the team before the Steam Team was even thought of. He was the original express engine ;before Gordon arrived; but the express he pulled was named The Sodor-Moon Express ;An express, Luca would take years later in 2003; But in 1919, due to frosty weather, he had a accident on Gordon’s Hill, he was killed in the accident, and The Sodor-Moon Express train was scrapped. Robert was a GWR County Class, with Dark Green paint and Black stripes. Robert: HA HA HA ! I’m back ! Henry: Ah ! Keep away ! Then Robert’s buffers bashed into Luca’s buffers and Luca disappeared. Luca: AH ! HELP ! Then Robert’s buffers bashed into Percy’s buffers, and Percy started to disappear. Percy: HELP ! THOMAS ! ;and he disappeared; Thomas, Edward and Andrew gasped in Horror Then Robert’s buffers bashed into Henry’s buffers Henry: NO ! And Henry was gone. Robert then applied his brakes and stopped a few yards outside the station. He smiled evilly at Thomas, Edward and Andrew. Andrew: What have you done with Henry, Percy and Luca ! Robert: Oh you’ll have to find out for yourself ;and Robert disappeared, leaving a clue behind; Edward: Look ! A piece of paper. ;Edward’s driver, who’s name was Andy, went to pick it up; Andy: It’s a concert ticket, for the Sodor Hex Girls. Thomas: Mavis, Daisy and Elizabeth ! Where are they performing ? Andy: Brendam Docks ! Thomas: OK. First, we’ll go to Tidmouth Sheds, to tell the others what JUST happened. Edward and Andrew nodded, and then they left for the sheds. Meanwhile at the sheds, Gordon, James, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Peter, Alfred, Charlie, Eric, Kieron, Nitro, Alice, Leah, Amazon, The Flying Dutchman (TFD or Danny), Iron, Mary, Victoria, Richard, George, Albert, Anne, Angela, Molly and Emily were sleeping. Until they all heard Thomas’ and Edward’s whistles and Andrew’s horn. They were confused, until they noticed Henry’s, Percy’s and Luca’s berths were empty. Gordon: What on Sir Topham Hatt is going on ? Alice: Yeah ? Where’s Luca ? Mary: And Henry ? Leah: And Percy ? Emily: Andrew are you alright ? Andrew: I’m fine sweetie All: AWE ! Andrew & Emily: SHUT UP ! Thomas: Henry, Percy and Luca have been kidnapped by Robert. Toby: Robert ! What’s he doing here ?! Thomas: We’re not sure, but he left a clue behind. Edward: A concert ticket to the Sodor Hex Girls. Andrew: So we’ll need to split into Groups. Edward: Agreed. Then they heard 50 familiar whistles and horns. Gordon: Is that ? It was. It was Amy (the no.34), Chelsey(the no.35), Alex(the no.36), Reece (the no.37), Rosie (who is the no.37, as she and Reece share the Number 37), Donna (the no.38), Kitty (the no.39) Liz (the no.40),Catherine (the no.41), Sam (the no.42), Holly (the no.43), Jackie (the no.44), Simon (the no.45), Frank (the no.46), June (the no.47), Tornado (the no.48), Kathy (the no.49), Eagle (Winston, also the no.50), Katrin (the no.51), Duncan (the no.52), Marley (the no.53), Pippa (the no.54), Poppy (the no.55), Camelot (the no.56), Leigha (the no.57), Imogen (the no.58), Imogen (the no.59), Tony (the no.60), Ana (the no.61), Olivia (the no.62), Louise (the no.63), Nixon (the no.64),Jane (the no.65), Beth (the no.66), Ellie (the no.67), Hannah (the no.68), Eve (the no.69), Jack (the no.70), Hydrogen (the no.71), Craig (the no.72), Sarah (the no.73), Algebra (the no.74), Gold (the no.75), Polly (the no.76), Hexagon (the no.77), March (the no.78), Mark (the no.79), Salty (the no.81), Porter (the no.82), Erin (the no.83) and Julia (the no.84). Andrew: How did you guys did here ? Hydrogen: We heard the screaming and whistling from where we were staying. Thomas: OK, we’ll need to split into 2 teams, Andrew, your team will go to the Sodor Hex Girls Concert. Andrew: Got it. Thomas: And my team will go to Knapford. The 85 engines blew their whistles and horns. At the Sodor Hex Girls concert, Mavis, Daisy and Elizabeth were singing their most Popular song. Mavis: I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Daisy: I'm gonna put a spell on you. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Daisy & Elizabeth: Put a spell on you! Mavis: You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make a sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Elizabeth: I'm gonna put a spell on you. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Daisy: Oh yeah! Mavis: With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm gonna put a spell on you. Mavis, Daisy & Elizabeth: I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. We're gonna put a spell on all of you! The audience cheered. Mavis: Thank you ! Then Elizabeth saw Andrew, Emily, Leah, Liz, Alice, and the others. Elizabeth: Look. Daisy: Andrew ? Emily ? Leah ? Liz ? Alice ? guys ? what are you doing here ? Andrew: Some ghost called Robert kidnapped Henry, Percy and Luca. And left a clue behind. Mavis: What kind of clue ? Emily: A ticket to your concert. Alex: And can’t your music open a portal to Robert’s lair Mavis: we can try. Come on girls, get your music ready. Mavis, Daisy and Elizabeth played their music and a portal opened up. Andrew: Wow. Impressive. Mavis winked at Andrew. Andrew: Come on gang. We need to find Henry, Percy and Luca. Andrew then entered the portal first, then Emily, then Alice, then Liz, then Leah, then Alex, then the rest of Andrew’s team followed, Mavis: :shouting from outside the portal: Good Luck ! Meanwhile at Knapford station, Thomas and his team were looking for clues. Thomas: Found anything guys ? James: Nope. Poppy: I found something. Thomas: What is it ? Poppy: It’s a written message. Toby: what does it say ? Poppy: ;she reads it at loud: If you want to see your three friends alive, bring me, THE SODOR-MOON EXPRESS ! Or your friends will die. Signed Robert. Gordon: Is he still… … ;Gordon gasps as the Knapford Station began to turn to Stone; Thomas: What is it ? James: KNAPFORD ! It’s turning to Stone ! Edward: What ! The Stone then first caught Mark, Polly, Poppy, Imogen, Belshaw, Hannah, Craig, Jack, Victoria, Tornado, Sarah, Pippa, Gordon, Edward, Thomas, Duck, Donald, Oliver, Alfred, Nitro, Charlie, Amazon, TFD, Ellie, Ana, Leigha, James, Kitty, Camelot, Nixon, Jane, Gold, Julia, Sam, Amy, Chelsey, and Eagle. Turning them into Stone ! Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Andrew and his team were strolling on the odd line. Donna: Whoa ! Andrew: What a strange line ! Then they heard Robert’s ghostly whistle. Robert: WELCOME ! TO MY SODOR ! Emily: {Gasps} Look ! Andrew and his team looked up and they gasped in horror. There above them, were Henry, Percy and Luca frozen in time. Andrew: What have you done to them !? Robert: I took away their true personalities. Henry’s new personality is anger, selfishness, in other word, he doesn’t care about anything, not even his own forest ! Mary: NO !! Robert: Percy’s new personality is Greed ! He wants everything isn’t even his. Leah: HOW DARE YOU ! Robert: And Finally ! My personal one ! Luca’s new personality is fear, has no sense of hope. He basically scared of everything ! Alice: NO ! Robert: And that’s not the best part ! Reece: Best Part ? Robert gets up an image of Knapford, frozen. Andrew, Emily, Alice, Leah, Molly, Mary and the others saw Mark, Polly, Poppy, Imogen , Belshaw, Hannah, Craig, Jack, Victoria, Tornado, Sarah, Pippa, Gordon, Edward, Thomas, Duck, Donald, Oliver, Alfred, Nitro, Charlie, Amazon, TFD, Ellie, Ana, Leigha, James, Kitty, Camelot, Nixon, Jane, Gold, Julia, Sam, Amy, Chelsey, and Eagle frozen in time. Molly: No ! You MONSTER ! {Molly was so angry, that she charged towards Robert} Andrew: Molly ! NO ! To Be Continued Characters: Category:Thomas and Friends Fanfics